


【冬蟲】貧窮限制了我的愛情

by irenetwloverdj



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:30:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21500839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irenetwloverdj/pseuds/irenetwloverdj
Summary: 主冬蟲/微盾鐵/微鷹寡私設有
Relationships: Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 2





	【冬蟲】貧窮限制了我的愛情

**Author's Note:**

> 靈感來源是最近六刷的電影，貧窮的其實是我...
> 
> 想知道什麼電影可以看最後~

彼德坐在屋頂數他這個月剩下的零用錢，他往下倒了倒錢包，什麼也沒有，他歎了口氣"早知道就不跟內德去看電影了，五刷真的太過了，可是電影又真的很好看qaq"彼德看著手裡只夠兩張電影票的錢歎了口氣"怎麼辦啊！老爸回來知道我翹課看那麼多場電影一定會生氣的，而且和巴恩斯先生約好要一起出去約會的時間也快到了！現在去打工錢賺的回來嘛？上次去的那間披薩店老闆雖然當天現給，可是薪水被壓的好低而且時常找理由扣錢，再上次那間甜甜圈店…被老爸收購了，再上上次那間炸雞店…"彼德掰著手指發現他根本找不到一個合適的短期兼職。

"克林特叔叔，我想問一下…那個娜塔莎阿姨最近需要幫忙拎購物袋的嗎？""好的，謝謝克林特叔叔""內德，你上次說那個帶小朋友的兼職？""薪水低不要緊！時間呢？！是現領沒錯吧？！""時間是後天對吧…""等等！！！！我已經沒有錢了！六刷想都別想！""…那你幫我搶兩張吧…我和巴恩斯先生一起去看…"

彼德忍痛把自己珍藏的樂高模型抱到二手商店"老闆！這個二手的樂高模型能賣多少錢？""50塊。""怎麼可能？！！！我在網路上看這個已經賣到5000塊了！""在我這裡就是50收的。"…彼德爭論到最後氣鼓鼓的抱著模型回家了，老闆實在太坑了！看准他著急想要錢就想坑他！

彼德趴在床上開始規畫約會行程，這是他和巴恩斯先生的第二次約會，就算錢很少他也要努力規畫好！"早上先去看電影，最後一次了！我保證！然後中午帶巴恩斯先生去野餐，食譜下載完成了嗎？太好了！下好了，然後下午去參觀斯塔克大廈…"彼德就這樣規畫到睡著了，理所當然的隔天起不來去兼職…  
"內德！我完蛋了！第二次約會就沒辦法安排好！巴恩斯先生一定會想跟我分手的！我都跟老爸談好了，他們也願意同意我們交往了！怎麼辦啊？！！！""彼德你問過巴恩斯先生的想法嗎？"內德的提醒彼德"對！"彼德迅速收拾東西沖了出去…

"巴恩斯先生！巴恩斯先生 我們明天去看電影好嗎？！午餐的部份你有什麼要求嗎？！那個…我這個月花錢太多，我們去野餐好嗎？！不過可能只有麵包…"巴基遞了一張黑卡給彼德"巴恩斯先生！你這個從哪裡來的啊？！""你老爸給的。""額…托尼爸爸？他怎麼會給你？還是是史蒂夫爸爸？你…"彼德被吻住了嘴，唇舌交纏，熾熱的呼吸回蕩在兩人之間。  
"巴恩斯…先生""彼德，叫我巴基。"他伸手把彼德拉到腿上坐好，一隻手緊緊環繞著他的腰"剛才佩珀送來的，托尼說隨便花…""耶！我就知道老爸最好了！""…還有""嗯？""史蒂夫說回來要就你逃了5次課的事情好好和你談談…""QAQ"

"巴基"彼德遲疑的叫了巴基"嗯？""電影院裡不能帶披薩…""哦！"巴基依依不捨的把眼睛從披薩店的櫥窗移開"我們走吧！聽說這部電影…很多人…看…？"  
門口的隊伍大排長龍，巴基卻注意到了某些奇特衣服的存在…，水藍色翹起的頭髮一看就不是正常人類…"彼德…""嗯！""現在電影院也發展外星人看電影嗎？""…"經過彼德拼命的解釋他才明白原來有cosplay這種東西，原來不是外星人來看電影啊！巴基不知道為什麼覺得有點失落。

"彼德，我們再看一次吧！""可是我沒錢了…"沒關係！托尼的卡有錢！""可是我想…""約會不就是要看電影嗎？我們再看一次！""是沒錯…"總覺得哪裡不對…

於是那天彼德和巴基看了3場同樣的電影…也是很特別的約會了…

彩蛋  
01

史蒂夫打算和彼德談談翹課，他覺得過度沉迷不好。

托尼帶他去看了那部彼德翹課也要看的電影，看完電影之後，托尼直接買下了電影院，史蒂夫第一次沒有阻止。

02  
巴基愛上了cosplay，他買了一套的裝備打算看電影的時候cos他喜歡的角色。

彼德因為貧窮，不能cos也無法再拿錢看電影…黑卡還是被托尼收回去了，因為翹課讓史蒂夫很生氣。

03  
娜塔莎聽到以後覺得很好奇到底是什麼電影…

看完之後

真香

"所以電影名字是什麼啊？！"克林特追著問

"你猜。"  
"小娜等等啊！快跟我說…"

**Author's Note:**

> 電影名稱是promare


End file.
